


Heaven for Hell

by RedScreams (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Dominant Sex, F/M, Mating Press, Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, demon girl - Freeform, mentions of violence but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: An angel man and a devil woman watch over humanity's morality and worthiness and decide to use their feud to use by providing an interesting wager.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	Heaven for Hell

Unbeknownst to the sprawling people on Earth going about their daily lives, a platform with two humanoids overlooked their community. On the glistening, golden left side was a man with long curly black hair, brown skin, white wings, and wore a robe exposing part of his right shoulder. He gazes down at the people as he stands with a calm smile with his hands in a clasp. On the dripping, purple side was a woman with short straight white hair, grayish skin, bat wings, a pair of horns protruding from her head, and wore a business suit with some cleavage showing. She sits with a leg dangling over the ledge, her arms folded as she stares at someone every minute or so.

“Found another person to spy on,” the angel sighed. “A timeless tradition for you, Harley.”

“You won’t win this game so easily, Raphael,” she smirked. “When a human’s not being watched by others, you see what they’re capable of.”

Raphael’s olive eyes looked at Harley’s yellow ones glance at him, a tired expression arose and he continued surveying the bustling area. Commutes went by naturally, people greeting each other with jokes and stories, social traffic moving along with few yet inevitable scuffs and arguments.

Harley looked at Rapheal and peered at the angelic man. His focused yet calm face, smiling when he sees an act of kindness below. His exposed arms and calves showed a surprising amount of skin for a man of the heavens. A swift breeze caught him off guard and his hair and robe waved and swam with the current. A bit too strong perhaps as his robe’s lower half flew up, causing him to fluster and push it down.

She blushed a blue pigment at the sight, seeing things no mortal could ever see. Her demonic lust was fettered only from knowing Raphael’s staunch prudishness. While not impossible, she had to think of a way to get her urges out. She started off simple, unbuttoning her top to show more of her generous chest.

“Oh, Raphy,” she grinned and showed her prominent canines. “We’ve been going about this judging thing all wrong.”

“How so,” he asked, crossing his arms.

“We can go on and on about damnation and salvation. But what about our own temptations? Surely, you want to do something else besides watch these humans.” 

“Well, it would be nice to see progress that isn’t baby steps… But we’re not interfering with their activities!”

“Relax, they’re not important.” She got up in an almost robotic way, moving one limb individually before she was at eye level with Raphael. “I’m proposing a wager.”

He was still shaken up by her movement, but he cleared his throat. “Meaning?”

“As you know, I’ve been terribly neglected by my Hellish peers. In many ways.” She leaned over to him as her clothed chest came closer. “And it wouldn’t be generous of you to withhold your gifts to a lady without hearing me out~”

“Lady is a stretch, but I can listen for now.”

Her yellow eyes glared at him with that comment, but she continued. “Anyway, here’s what I propose. A little game. We pick a random human in a random place and observe them. If they prove to do something nasty at the end of the hour, I get to have some fun with you and your ignored body.”

“I do not need to satisfy myself with sex. My temporal urges have been gone for many years, and nothing would persuade me into making love with your manipulative self.”

“If you win, you can do anything to me.” She smiled with a cat-like expression and half-lidded eyes.

He paused, imagining what all a demon like her would actually allow him to do to her. Would he feel pleasure like a human would? Would her change in attitude be amusing? 

He looked at her dead-on with a firm “I accept.”

“Excellent~”

“But one rule. We pick a place that isn’t in turmoil. And for fairness, neither will we pick a place in good times. Instead, it should be someplace that is struggling but is able to have freedoms.”

“Done.”

She snapped her fingers together and they were transported to a city in the midwest. A large but dwindling population from industrial stagnation, corporate merging and downsizing, corrupt police control, and sub-par fast food. Harley smirked and snickered as Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose. For his turn, he closed his eyes and raised up a finger. He swirled around for 5 seconds and pointed it down at a random citizen. 

A short, middle aged woman in a yellow floral dress was picked at random. Harriet blinked and shrugged. Raphael relaxed at the choice and observed her, sitting down with his hand on his chin. Harriet paid waning attention and spent half of her time looking at the angel. 

She was mesmerized by his flowing locks, masculine chin and chest, and his stoic attachment to this stranger. Harley could not fathom why he cared so much on this game. Was it the person? A show of smug faith? Or did he seriously consider her intentions? Demons were not fond of deep thought, however, and so she hid nuanced desires away.

“Harley.”

“Huh?”

“While this game goes on, may I ask a question? About your life, if it’s not too personal.”

“Depends,” she leaned on her side, scratching her back.

“Do you remember childhood?”

“Not at all,” she asserted. “This was long before you were even born. I doubt it was a sob story. I would’ve remembered getting beaten up or had an unfortunate incident with a family friend.”

His eyes widened and scooched over to her. “Can you recall anything?”

“Yes. I remember you minding your own business. It was good while it lasted.”

“All right. I’m sorry.”

Raphael’s soft anguish caused him to look back at the woman. Harley looked at her as well to cool off. She didn't know why his words scorched her, but she felt no need to reconcile. Instead her impulses were sated by the woman getting frustrated by a car almost running her over. She felt glee watching, and anticipated a fight. All that occurred was the woman flipping off the driver and heading on her way, to Harley’s disappointment.

“Hell must be boring,” Raphael quipped. “To get your amusement from others’ struggles. Quite sad, really.”

“Fuck you,” she hissed. “I’m getting enjoyment out of anything I can.”

“Such as discussions.” He rolled his eyes. “Need I remind you this was your idea?”

“Get your high and mighty ass out of here! You don’t get pleasure out seeing people let loose and throw away morals and see what they’re really like?”

“Oh, I like when they let loose. When they dance. Or play, or tell stories.” He chuckled. “There’s one admittedly bawdy tale that you might like involving-”

“Can it.”

“Oh, and how wonderful it was when they performed lovemaking!” He posed and raised his arm out like an opera singer. “Their moans were loud enough to stir the animals into waking up in the night!”

“I will strangle you.”

“Oh, hush. If I were to win, you would want to have me to have a hand over your neck.”

“That…” she paused, and her ashen skin blushed once more. “That’s not true!”

“I knew demons were deceptive, but so much emotional dishonesty from yourself? Tsk tsk.”

She yelled and pulled her hair, standing up and pointed at him. 

“This was supposed to be a nice game where a woman might throw someone off a bridge in rage, and you’re ruining it!”

“Oh my God…! How are you real? Do you think before you say these things? Are you cruel or just thick?!”

Harley fumed, her pupils formed into daggers.

“Just admit it. You’re as bad as me. You just put up a better act!”

Raphael blinked and looked straight at her and got up. “You really think this is a facade.”

“Of course I do! All angels act like this and pretend to be sanctimonious and then do nothing while people die from war, or disease, or launching fireworks inside!”

“I mean… I wish I could do more.” 

He looked down at the woman, who was now in the middle of being threatened by a man with a gun. She trembled and gave the man several dollars before grinning.

“But it’s a law where neither of us can intervene. For good or bad.”

The woman entered her dingy but otherwise well-kept apartment, greeted by 3 kids. They were crushed by her saying she dropped the money someplace, but they were glad to know their mother was alright. The trio offered to help cook to help her unwind.

“Heaven knows I could have used some help in my hardest days as a human. The random bugs I squished. The kids I fought. The insults I said. I nearly put another man in the hospital for a reason I don’t even remember. So much of it was from an anger I could not understand.”

Harley’s face softened, her shoulders eased as he went on.

“But that’s why I want to see others get better. We’re not good because we were born with it, but because we earned it. You don’t have to open up about your own past if you remember any of it. Just know if there’s fallen angels, there's also risen demons.”

Without thinking about it, he placed his hand over hers, and realizing this made him nervous and cough before rubbing his head.

“We can guess where this will go, so you can back out if you want.”

“No,” she groaned. “A deal is a deal. I just wanted to fuck you.”

He chuckled in good humor and brushed her hair. “I think you were right earlier. I should be more generous with my body.”

Harley gulped and her body felt looser than before, her wings fluttering from his touch. Her taloned fingernails grasped Raphael’s toned arm.

“But even if sex isn’t my favorite thing, I know how to satisfy both of us.”

He pulled her into him, as his chest’s warmth gave her cold body a wild sensation. He closed his eyes and kissed her. The usual spark for humans was replaced by a stranger, ethereal feeling but it worked its mesmerizing charm for both. Hinting at her latent fantasy, he ripped and popped her suit to her gasping surprise, revealing her gray but still lovely breasts. 

Harley melted from Raphael’s sudden passion, and his quick display of fondling and sucking her boobs. She didn’t know if he got actual pleasure from this, but he already put twice the effort in pleasing her than any devil ever did. His mouth and hands roamed over her chest, and she shivered from the affection. Raphael threw away her clothing and his hands roamed across her body, pressing his fingers into her flesh as they waved across her back. Another free hand slid to her face and brushed a thumb to her lip, which she sucked on with a devilish giggle. His hand behind her back moved to her front, rubbing her crotch as she groaned and slithered in place.

“Funny how the loser gets the most done to her,” Raphael joked.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Harley purred. “You’ll get your reward~”

She kissed and bit into his exposed shoulder, removing the rest of his robe with rapid craving. Harley’s wet, rough tongue trails over his chest and stomach, cackling all the while to his amusement. His exposed rod poked her nose and she gripped it with hunger, taking her time looking at his girth. 

“Winners don’t need to wait,” Raphael said.

He moved her head closer to his dick, and her mouth opened up with ease, engulfing it with her lips as she bobbed back and forth. Sliding down her throat without a gag reflex, her mouth worked on getting as much taste as possible. His low moans made her titter and her giddiness led her smacking and holding his firm ass.

“Oh, it’s like that now?”

He held her head in place as he thrusted into her face, her shocked face turning into an almost angry one. Despite her change into a spiritual being, she somehow made sounds of choking and struggling to take in his dick. Raphael could not admit how fun this was to see a demon succumb to him while on her knees, but he kept up his face-fucking even with her raised middle finger. 

“You can make as many faces as you want, I know you wanted this since you met me.”

He popped his dick out of her mouth and led her on her back.

“Are,” Harley gasped with her mouth leaking with saliva. “Are all angels this rough?”

“Only when we’re needed to be. Now relax.”

He smiled as he lifted her legs closer to her head and positioned himself on top of her crotch. Harley’s lip bit and she rubbed her clitoris waiting to be pressed. Raphael leaned toward her as his thighs were on top hers, his dick hovering over her pussy. With a steady pace, his dick entered her and he found himself in heavenly lust for this newfound dominance. Seeing her pant and huff to each thrust had an effect on him he could not explain. But he wanted more.

Harley’s legs flailed weakly as Raphael pounded into her, going deeper with each minute. His lips wrapped around her boobs to increase her pleasure, her moans becoming whimpers and cries. 

“Please,” she whined. “Please fuck me like an angel!”

With that bit of pleading an angel can’t refuse, he went faster into her as her thighs made louder clapping sounds. Her expression of orgasmic pain jolted his compassion, and he went in to kiss her as he thrusted. His low moans mixed with her high pleads of constant ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ were too much for him. 

His angelic body stored the heavenly equivalent to semen that was ready to explode, and he got up to finish in a way Harley would love. Raphael went over to her face and shot his pearly whites onto her face and open, fanged mouth. The feeling was such a shock to the angel, and he yelled as she sucked on his throbbing tip in sadistic glee.

“I didn’t think losing would be so rewarding,” she cooed and kissed his tip again. “Maybe I’ll show how it feels to lose to a demon someday.”

Raphael panted and sat back as his erection softened. “I think I can… Spare one loss. Just to see what it’s like. But you’ll still come out on the bottom.”

“Hah, fat chance!” Harley gloated. “You just got lucky with that one human.”

“Oh, speaking of! I wonder if she’s doing well!”

He rushed to get his robe on and sprinted to where she was at. Harley snorted at his behavior, but she tossed herself backward and sighed with relief. Maybe there were more benefits to living like an angel than she thought. It wasn’t quite lovemaking, but that wasn’t a service she found in Hell with the usual in and out routine. This could be something she could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing explicitly (gentle?) maledom, and it was pretty fun to make! 
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated, especially if you want longer character scenes, longer or more vivid sex scenes, or anything else you'd like to see more of!


End file.
